


Just Say You Like Him

by exrthbound



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, M/M, gbg is only mentioned, let these two be dorks, short and sweet, soft boys!, tyler and craig are a background relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrthbound/pseuds/exrthbound
Summary: Smitty rants about his crush, Craig helps him man up





	Just Say You Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> Sup this is probably my last work before school starts so sorry. I'll try to write as much as I can during the school year but I have a lot going on so I'm not sure. Enjoy and feel free to leave kudos

“God I’m so fucking soft and I hate it.”

Craig looked up from his phone to see Smitty laying face down on the table, probably covering some type of blush. The coffee shop they were in was an old store that’s been open for years. The tables around them were barren and the shop was severely understaffed, but it was a place they’d been going to for a long time. Looking down at his mug, his slightly annoyed face turned into a smug grin, he looked at the other and pulled out his pocket watch, the gold rim shining brightly in the sun. 

“Shouldn’t you be in the forest? I thought you were tending to the animals there today. As much as I love hearing you rant about your crush Smitty, I don’t feel like watching you get chewed out by Artemis again.” He watched the other pick up his hand and wave it lazily before he picked his head back up off the table and looked at the other. 

“I asked Gaea to look after it today, Chloris said she’d help too, so I have free time to do whatever I want.” Smitty’s eyes moved down to the watch before looking back up with some spark of interest.

“Oh sorry Chronos, am I keeping you from your boyfriend? We can do this later if you’re so worried about the time like always.” Craig’s face blossomed into a shade of red before he closed the watch and shoved it back into his pocket. Squinting his eyes, he looked at the other across the table who had a look of mischief across his face. Coming up with an idea, Craig smiled and pointed at the other before starting his sentence.

“Well you’re not one to talk, falling in love with the god of stars? Probably not the best idea for an earth god if you ask me.”

“Hey what can I say, he’s good looking.”

“Yeah I know you’ve only told me a hundred times, now do you want to rant yet or are we going to keep arguing?”

“Fine I’ll do it.”

“Good I’m ready for more blackmail material.”

“Great so I’d be happy to provide more because that man is great. He’s so cocky and overconfident but he’s not? He acts like he knows what he’s doing all the time and when we go for walks through the forest sometimes he acts like he knows where we are but he really doesn’t. God he’s so soft to, like whenever I get him something he likes his eyes light up and it’s amazing. I just want to make out with his soft lips and I want to be able to hug him and everything else. His eyes are also great, at night when we sit outside his eyes pretty much reflect the stars, it makes him look like he holds the stars in his eyes. Everytime I ask him about it he always avoids the question because he hates his eyes. Just how can you hate something like that? Also he makes me super soft and my face is always red around him dude I can’t even act normal around him anymore.”

Snickering, Craig looked at the other, he was clearly lovestruck, which made the situation even funnier. He watched as Smitty pulled out his phone and smirked at the blush rising to the others face.

“What’s got you so red over there lover boy?”

“Do you think I should ask John out on a date later?”

“Do it. You guys will see each other later right?”

“Yeah, I said we’ll meet in an hour. Do you want to tell me what’s up with you and Tyler before I go?”

“Nothing much, he still acts like an asshole to everyone he meets and is overprotective. He’s a softie around the group a lot more often though. What about you and the other group? I heard you’ve been talking to more people.”

“Oh Fitz and the gang? They’re great, no offense but they understand me and John’s humor better than you and the gang, so we might start hanging out with them more.”

“Sounds great actually. I’m happy you two antisocial dweebs are finally meeting more people. You going to leave now just to meet John early?”

“...Yeah”

Laughing, Craig nodded at the other and they both threw some cash on the table. Getting up, Craig smiled at the other and gave a thumbs up to him.

“You’ll be fine. John’s a sucker for you too you know? Just tell him you like him, he’ll definitely say yes.”

“Cheesy pick up line? Yes or no?”

“Definitely not.”

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

An hour later, John and Smitty sat in the park, side by side on a bench. Looking to his right Smitty looked at the good looking male before swallowing at turning to face ahead again.  
“Hey John?” Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the other look at him questionably before opening his mouth.

“Yeah Smitty?”

“What would you say to someone if you really like them but they’re oblivious to flirting?” A minute of thinking for the both of them ticked by before John looked down and the rings on his hands, a habit Smitty noticed he would do if he was nervous.

“I’d probably tell them straight up. Just say something like ‘hey I like you! Please date me!’ If they don’t realize it then they’re probably hopeless.”

“Hey, John.”

“Yeah Smit?”

“I really like you, like a lot. Can we try going on a date?”

A beat passed before he watched the other smile at him, turning his head, he watched as John stuck out his hand for a high five. Returning it, Smitty looked oddly at the other before they spoke.

“Yeah! Exactly like that! See, you’re already a master at it.” Taking in the joke, Smitty was quiet for a second before bursting out into laughter, the other joining him soon after. After their chuckles died out, John scooched closer to the other before grabbing him hand. Intertwining their hands, he smiled at them before saying;

“Yeah, we can Smit, we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on social media, I need friends  
> Insta- Cadspxms  
> Twitter- NooksArt


End file.
